Death Wish
by Rickolette
Summary: So the world is saved and Maka is a hero along with her friends. Kishin is dead and Death City needs countless repairs, but otherwise everything's great! Right? Nope.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING (NO LEMONS BTW, NOT INTO THAT STUFF)**

Just gonna say this now, this story takes place IMMEDIATELY after the anime ends. Also, the main idea of this story is to eventually have Soul and Maka get together, but there IS Tsubaki x Black*Star and Kid x Liz. So if you don't like any of these shippings then you probably won't like this story very much. And also, a warning is that it doesn't get very romantic until the middle the book, cuz love takes time, kay? LAST THING, this isn't JUST about Maka and Soul, I'm trying to "continue the anime" so to speak. But don't worry, it's nothing bad. Hopefully. Anyhoe, enjoy~!

**1: Corrupted Dreams**  
With a sound thud, Maka landed on her feet. Without another word to her friends, the ash blonde gazed up at the broken school, then down to the disastrous city, in ruins. For reasons that even confused her, she smiled.

"Well we made a mess, haven't we?" she joked. Black*Star erupted into loud boisterous laughter and everyone else followed suit. It wasn't a particularly funny joke, but after everything's that happened, anything normal would be considered funny. Soul chuckled darkly and smirked at his partner. She was so amazing. Defeating the Kishin all by herself, a 14 year old girl, and still managing to smile. He couldn't have asked for anyone better. The girl in question looked at Soul and lent a hand to help him up, eyes smiling.

"Thanks," was all he could say, the boy was still in awe. He mustered the strength to stand up. His back ached, terribly. But he wasn't going to risk looking "uncool" and whine about it. Kid's attention was drawn to them, but it went unnoticed. The mostly-symmetrical boy smirked internally before looking over to his weapons. Liz, four years older than him and still the most beautiful weapon on earth. Patty, only a year older than him and still a baby in heart and soul. Another thought crossed his mind, but again he said nothing. Instead, he smiled.

It must have been quite a few minutes before anyone spoke again. It was a peaceful moment, there wasn't much to say that they haven't already said. Kishin dead, everyone's alive and clearly well enough to stand, the issue of the immense amount of repairs Death City required has already been addressed. Nothing needed to be said. Good thing too, everyone was far too tired to utter another word. Exchanging happy glances, the group of meisters and weapons alike looked up to their teachers and parents.

Spirit was smiling at his daughter, never in his life was he ever prouder than he was now. His Maka, his little Maka defeated the big bad Kishin with nothing but her brave spirit and her refusal to die. It took every muscle in his body to keep from jumping down to her and enveloping her in a hug. It was the last thing they needed now, he was far too injured and surely she was as well. All he could do was smile like a fool.

"We, we should go back to them now." Kid started to say. He was broken and on his own now, but life had to move forward. Yet again, Kid pushed back a thought and began the journey up to the school, Patty and Liz following behind. Maka looked to her partner.

"Well, we did it Soul!" she said cheerfully.

"Did I ever tell you how cool a partner you are?" Soul asked. Maka blushed the smallest bit before nodding her head and smiling. Together they followed their Shinigami friend.

Black*Star looked to Tsubaki and grinned toothily before heading off as well.

* * *

When the students first arrived, no one said a word. It was silent. The students looked to their teachers and the teachers to their students. Tears welled in Marie's eyes and so began the chorus of "Congratulations!"s and "I have never been more proud!"s. Maka's father walked up to her and began to tear up as well before pulling his daughter into a tight hug. What shocked the entire room was that Maka hugged him back with just as much love.

"Maka, never in my entire life have I ever been so happy to see you alive. I am so proud of you." Spirit whispered to his daughter. Maka simply nodded. She didn't know what to say.

Back at the entrance, Kid said nothing. He stared at his father. His father stared back. They remained this way for who knows how long before Kid clenched his fists and ran to his father with tears streaming down his face. The last Kid saw his father, Lord Death was dead. And Kid didn't even have time to brood properly, being as the world was in danger and needed his help. Lord Death smiled behind his emotion-hindering mask and caught his son, who began to sob into his cloak. Patty and Liz were shocked, they had never seen Kid so distraught over something that wasn't about symmetry. It was understandable, but still shocking.

"It's alright Kid. I'm back and doing okay." Lord Death consoled.

"Father, I thought you were gone. And I couldn't even cry afterwards. I couldn't do anything." Kid managed to say.  
"Shh, it's alright, let it out Kid." His father said calmly, patting his son's back.

Under his breath, Black*Star muttered something rather insulting about the heart-warming display, but only grinned as Tsubaki scolded him for it. He started to laugh to himself and Tsubaki began to as well. They sat together watched their friends reunite. Sid came over to sit by them.  
"So how's the almighty Black*Star and Tsubaki doing?" he asked. As if on cue, both meister and weapon smiled brightly.

"I'm doing great! YAHOOO!" Black*Star gallantly replied, jumping up and punching the air. Sid chuckled and Tsubaki agreed with her hilarious partner. Leave it to Black*Star to return to normal so quickly. Sid was called away by Joe, his mind was already on how they're going to repair Shibusen.  
Black*Star turned to Tsubaki and hugged her. Tsubaki gasped at the bizarre action but embraced her meister all the same.

"Hey Tsubaki? I gotta tell you something." he said, tone rather serious.

"Yes Black*Star?"

"I love you."

Tsubaki froze and let go of Black*Star to face him. A look of self-doubt crossed his face for less than half a second before grinning at her. He waited.  
Her mind was in turmoil. _Did...did he just tell me he loved me? I couldn't have heard him right, nope. I heard him wrong. I had to have, because had he said that..no I'm sure I heard that right...did I? Black*Star loves me? What?_

"Huh?" was all she could say

"I love you Tsubaki," Black*Star repeated, a little louder. Her expression remained blank.

"Me, the almighty BLACK*STAR, the man who will surpass GOD loves Tsubaki." he clarified, seeing that she still didn't understand.  
His weapon brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she squealed and hugged her meister. _I can't believe it!_

Black*Star smiled cockily. It went just as planned.

Spirit finally let go of his daughter as Chrona walked up to her shyly. Maka looked to her friend and smiled. Everyone was all smiles today. Today was a grand day.

"Way to go Maka. I don't really know how to deal with this." The ash blonde smiled at her friend's awkwardness.

"You be happy, silly!" Maka giggled. A disturbing ripping noise sounded as Ragnarok emerged from Chrona's back.

"Don't you think what Maka did was cool, Ragnarok?" the pink haired meister asked.

"Eh, sure, whatever," the X faced creature responded. Maka only laughed.

Naigus called for everyone's attention.  
"It's time to rest up students, report to the infirmary immediately." she said flatly.

Maka looked around for Soul, he was relaxing on the steps, closing his eyes and mulling over the past few days. He decided to leave Maka to her father for a while, so he relaxed on his own. She walked over to him and together they headed for the infirmary. Black*Star took Tsubaki's hand and marched right behind his friends. Kid let go of his father and stopped crying only seconds before, so his eyes were still red and puffy. Liz took his hand and gave him a warm smile before leading him and Patty (who was holding her other hand and skipping alongside her) to the infirmary. The boy rubbed his eyes like a little child and Liz thought it was adorable. She remembered when Patty did that as a little girl. It'll never stop being cute to her.

"Spirit, Azusa, Sid, Justin, Joe, we have much to discuss. Stein and Marie, aid Naigus with her new patients please." Lord Death said with his usual cheery tone. Marie looked to Chrona and beckoned the ever-nervous being to follow her to the infirmary, knowing the poor soul probably wants to be around friends. Chrona didn't have to be told twice.

"Everyone get to a cot and lie down. Try not to fall asleep just yet, I'll have to check on all of you." Naigus began.

After everyone settled into the small room, Chrona merely watched the havoc unfold from a chair. Maka's bed curtain was pulled and Naigus was aiding to her crushed side.

"You may have to stay a few nights Maka, your side is in bad shape. It amazes me how you could stand with such an injury." the nurse commented. Maka only laughed lightly.

Stein went over to Kid's cot and pulled the curtain as well, checking the wound left by Asura in his chest.

"Can't I have Naigus or Marie check it? I don't want matching scars with Soul." Kid said rather displeased. Soul chuckled from his cot, having heard the remark.

Ignoring the comment, Stein continued his examination. Unsurprisingly, most of the wound had healed. Kid's shinigami blood very well saved his life.  
"Lucky for you, you'll be fine within the hour. But one of these days, I will dissect you for that." Dr. Stein said simply. The statement itself didn't terrify Kid. Nope. The way his teacher said it so calmly sent paranoid shivers down his spine as Stein left him to tend to everyone else.

Marie was attempting to check Black*Star, but he seemed fine considering he refused to let Marie close the curtain. With a sigh, she checked Tsubaki instead who, along with Patty and Liz, only had a few cuts and bruises.

Chrona inwardly smiled. _I love my friends. They're all so great._

* * *

The sound of snores and grumbles echoed throughout the nurses office. Everyone was demanded to sleep there for the night, Maka would be there until the wound in her side closed up. Everyone was thoroughly exhausted and enjoyed the comfort of a soft surface to sleep on, being as everyone was unconscious on hard stone hours before.

Patty mumbled something about giraffes and unicorns, dreaming of her personalized wonderland. Her sister in the next bed over was squirming.  
Memories. They can be evil or beautiful. Liz couldn't decide which this was. Is was the day her life changed completely, but also the day she took a risk on a stranger. She and Patty were walking out of a coffee store, having just gotten lattes for free. Patty played the weapon as usual, Liz didn't normally allow to sister to wield her, much too afraid Patty could get hurt. Liz smugly sipped her coffee and smirked at her sister, who returned a flashy smile. They walked in unison, the legendary devils of Brooklyn out and openly strolling back to their hangout. No one dared speak to them. That was always how it worked for the sisters, they confronted you. If you came up to either of them, you'd be lucky to escape with your life.

Liz and Patty strolled down the street and across the alleyway that led to where they were currently living, a crappy apartment building that rented rooms to anyone. As long as they didn't know who you were. It wasn't much, but they never needed much.

A shadow danced across the corner of Liz's eye as she realized someone entered the Thompson territory.

"Patty, transform." Liz whispered to her sister. Without another word, Patty obeyed and Liz readied to fire. The shadow revealed itself to be a teenage boy with the oddest hair, three white stripes on one side. Nice hair, freak. Liz scoffed in her mind. The boy realized a second too late that someone was with him, as Liz immediately cornered him against the brick of a building and aimed Patty at his head. Unbeknownst to Liz, Patty was making funny faces at the boy.

"Gimme everything in your pockets, twerp." Liz demanded. Kid merely gave her an uninterested look and raised his hand to grasp her wrist.  
"I'm not exactly someone you'd want to mug," he said simply, pulling the gun away from his head. Liz looked slightly startled but aimed to pull Patty's trigger, only to be surprised yet again as the boy conjured a skateboard out of thin air and started to levitate away.

"Patty, switch!" Liz commanded, throwing Patty a toward the boy and turning into a gun herself. With a small clack, Patty caught her sister and stood in the boy's path.

"Hahaha, you're not going anywhere. Gimme your money or I'll kill you mister!" Patty trilled. The boy was in awe, holding out his hand to touch the silver gun.

"Such symmetry..." he muttered to himself. Patty gave him an innocent and confused look.

"Whatcha say pal?" she asked, attempting to be intimidating.

"You and your sister, when you're in your weapon forms, are exactly the same, correct?" The boy asked the younger sister. Patty raised an eyebrow and nodded.

_Sis he's freaking me out, why is he asking weird questions?_  
_And the questions YOU ask aren't weird?_Liz responded before turning back into her human form, suddenly intrigued with the boy. Why was he so at ease with people turning into guns?

"Listen kid, I don't know what you're trying to do but beat it already, I've lost interest," Liz said flatly. She didn't want to be near the boy anymore, something was off. Liz wasn't easily intimidated.

"Actually, my name is Death the Kid, and I'd like to ask you to become my weapons. I can give you a home and all the necessities you'll need to be happy, as long as you have me be your meister." Kid explained. Liz and Patty were confused.

"Excuse me?" they asked in unison. Kid then explained to the twins all about meisters and weapons and his parentage, Liz and Patty becoming more interested by the second. After an hour of speaking, the twins agreed to become Kid's weapons.

Liz smiled. It was a nice memory, she decided. Meeting Kid was the luckiest thing that ever happened to her.

The boy in the next bed over was having an entirely different dream. Anything but a nice memory. The symmetry obsessed Kid was having a nightmare starring an asymmetrical world and exploding into a nosebleed so severe he died and went to an asymmetrical heaven. Then he woke up screaming. Not as much a meaningful dream, but it woke his weapons, who, thankfully, calmed him down before anyone else noticed.

Tsubaki dreamt of her wedding day. Dressed in a beautiful flowing white gown with a translucent veil, walking down the isle to her future husband. She was optimistically looking far, far into the definite future.

Black*Star? Well, he was having the dream he always had. He was 50 feet tall and walking around Shibusen ordering all of his subjects to bow down to him. Nothing special.

In the very far corner of the room, Soul was smiling in his sleep, his goal in life was being played out in his mind. There he stood, in the center of the Death Room, surrounded by his friends and faculty of Shibusen. Lord Death looked to him and Maka, who was in tears. He smirked at her and she hugged him. Patty was cheering extra loudly in the background and Black*Star was right along with her.

"We did it Lord Death. We've accomplished out mission." Maka managed to sputter.

"Well done Soul and Maka! You've successfully capture 99 kishin souls and the soul of one witch. Congratulations! As promised, I will make Soul one of my personal weapons!" Lord Death announced.

Just then, Soul began to transform. Blinding light radiated from him as it began. Soul laughed. Just laughed. It sounded insane. He faded from vision and the light grew brighter. He kept laughing and couldn't stop. His laughter filled the room and confused and amazed everyone in the audience. The light faded away and it revealed Soul in his weapon state. The blade design was different, it wasn't jagged all the way to the end, only a little by his eye. The eye crest was different, the silver had gone and turned to gold. His eye had a red wing and gold outline. Soul nodded in his sleep. He approved of his transformation. Soul turned back into human. He looked the same, not a hair changed. You wouldn't have guessed he was already a Death Scythe. On the inside, Soul was different. So many things finally clicked and everything was so much more clear. He felt as though he was stronger. That he could jump farther and higher, run twice an long, cut through diamonds, fly. He felt invincible. Maka looked to him expectantly.

"Are you alright? How's it feel?" she asked. Soul just nodded and looked at his hands, too shocked for words. He knew it would feel different, but this was amazing.

"Better, a lot better," was all he could say. He looked up at his meister and smiled.

The person in the bed over was having a rather restless dream. The poor girl was tossing and turning, mumbling words of fear. A nightmare has flooded her shattered mind. She was in a black pool of nothingness. It was thick, more viscous than tar. Moving at all required more work than pushing a car. Maka panicked. She couldn't scream. She's been here before, and she just barely made it out with her sanity. Had it not been for Soul...he's not here this time. She was on her own. Maka wanted to cry. She tried to close her eyes shut and wake up, but she found she couldn't even blink.

A screech rang through her ears and she jolted. The impossible substance turned to dark, red, sickening blood. It smelled like a mix of rust and hospital cleaning agents. This time, Maka did scream, her air bubbles floating up and out of sight.

A faint silhouette appeared in the corner of Maka's vision. She twisted her body, panicked. _What's going on now..._

Nothing else happened.

It was a door.

She found it wiser to go towards it than to wait and die due to lack of air.

The going was slow. Unsettling sloshes filled Maka's ears, she shuddered as she attempted to move.

Do you swim in blood the same as you would in water?

If given the choice, would you bother? Being where you were?  
Would you wonder who's blood it was? Would it matter?  
Would the nightmares that would most surely haunt your mind afterwards be worth living for?

The rusty pipes smell was nauseating. She wanted to puke.

She wanted to be surrounded by her friends.  
She wanted to be in Soul's arms.  
Wait what?

Maka never reached the door. Instead, she fell down. No, this wasn't falling.

Maka flailed. It was as if someone was purposely pushing her deeper into the blood, deeper into madness.

_No, stop it! Stop! I need to wake up!_

The pressure around her tried to squash the life out of her, why wasn't she dying?

She twisted her body, trying to be free of the cold grasp.

_Stop, stop, stop-_

"STOP!" she screeched.

And so it did. The pressure was released and she was out of the blood, now in a free fall towards a small light meters below her.

Maka shielded her head, hoping for the best.

She landed in a nest of blades pointing towards the sky. Grey and white, beautiful. Blood ran down those in the center.

A dark figure loomed over her, it didn't even flinch when the blades cut right through it's body. He walked right into the blades fearlessly and smiled a devious smile.

"I'm not afraid of pain, but are you?" Asura teased.

Maka looked around, her friends were dead. Defeated.  
Soul was ripped apart limb by limb.

The sounds of his screams echoed throughout the empty space.

Maka's heart shattered.

_WAKE UP. WAKE UP NOW._

The Kishin wrapped his hand around her throat and choked Maka. She started to cry.

_Stop!_

Asura laughed.

_STOP!_

The Kishin squeezed her throat tighter.

_STOP IT!_

"STOP IT!" Maka shrieked as she bolted upright. She awoke from the nightmare in a cold sweat, hand over her pounding heart.  
_What was that..._

The girl was shaking so terribly it was visible from across the room. Three pairs of eyes looked up to her.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked the young girl. Patty looked away from a calmed down Kid who was wondering the same as she.

The ash blonde said nothing for a moment, looking away.

"Maka?" Kid asked.

The meister looked to the shinigami. She was still shaking and tears started to form. Maka covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"I'm, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just...I don't think I'm gonna sleep well for the next few days," she explained, hiding her embarrassed and infuriated expression.

"Are you going to be alright?" Liz asked again. Maka just nodded and attempted to sleep again. This time, a more peaceful slumber befell her.  
******************************************************************************************

SOOOOOO what did ya think? If you liked it, please tell me! I really wanna know if you do! And if think I need to fix something, TELL ME. Okay I love you guys and I'll have the next chapter out soon as I can, kay?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I know you guys are probably gonna think this chapter was uneventful but I have to set the mood and stuff! Sorry it isn't amazing but I tried my best I really did! Now I'm not gonna keep you here like I did with my last chapter, so enjoy the story and tell me what you think in the comments! On a side note, Favorite and Follows make me feel good~! If you want more, make sure to tell me!

**2. Same Shit New Day**  
The sun has been awake for an hour, though it was still drowsy. As it tried to wake up completely, it slowly lit up the sky of Death City little by little. It's usual demonic appearance was there, disturbing to those who don't see it everyday. Just by looking at it, it reminded you that at any moment something could kill you. It was frightening, but the moon was worse. Sometimes, when there were many battles fought that day, the moon would bleed. Blood pooled in its mouth and ran down its teeth that forever remained in a devious sneer. The red would drip beneath it and terrorize the minds of youth.

Most mothers closed their blinds on those nights. As would the sane.

With deafening volume, the sun breathed in and out slowly, waking up the world. Maka was first to see the sunlight flooding in through the window. She blinked a few times before rolling over. She didn't want to get up just yet. Maka shut her eyes tight and buried deeper into the blanket.  
Her first thought was of Soul. It was always Soul. He was her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night. It's been like that for a dangerously long time.

_How is Soul doing?_

Maka opened her eyes and looked to her partner. He was in the bed next to hers, still sleeping. She sighed and smiled tiredly.

Soul slept with his mouth open. He didn't snore, which wasn't odd. Neither did Kid. Maka had the feeling only obnoxiously loud people did. At that thought, she glanced at Black*Star accusingly. Luckily, he did not keep anyone up. Everyone was far too tired to have noticed then anyhow.

Maka studied her partner's face. It was so calm. He seemed so at peace. She's never seen him sleep before, they had separate rooms and he never passed out on the couch. It was new to her. She found it...cute.

Maka looked at his hair, snow-white and windswept. It looked so bizarre, though she found it fitting. Soul was bizarre, to say the least. Her eyes grazed over his nose, to his closed eyes. So calm. They fluttered and he shut his mouth, Maka jolted. Flipping to face the window again as fast as she could, Maka pretended to be deep asleep. She didn't want him to catch her looking at him.

Soul grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Instinctively, Soul shielded his face and prepared for impact. Mornings with Blair did that to a person. After a minute or two of waiting, he realized where he was and dropped his arms. Soul looked around the room.

"First one awake, huh?" he whispered to himself. He laughed lightly and tried to stand up. His back still hurt, but not nearly as much as it did the first day. Naigus must have given him a hefty pain-killer.

He looked over to his partner. She was turned away from him, he sighed. He wondered what she looked like when she slept, then questioned himself as to why he wanted to know. He looked across the room to a sleeping Tsubaki for reference.

_I would assume like that?_

Tsubaki was curled up on her side and her face was a little more than halfway out from underneath the blanket, hands peeking out. Soul laughed lightly again. It was sorta funny to see her that way. Tsubaki seemed like the type who never got a chance to sleep, being Black*Star's babysitter 24/7 and all.

Maka breathed a sigh of relief when Soul didn't notice she was awake, but that seemed to have gotten his attention. She inwardly cursed herself.  
"Maka? You awake?" he asked, hearing a sigh from her direction.

The meister gingerly sat up and smiled weakly at her partner. Her hair was rather a mess.

"Morning Soul," she told him sweetly. Soul smirked.

"Mornin' Maka," he told her, knowing full well she was awake for a while, "How long you've been up?"

"Not long actually," she told him truthfully. Maka wished she woke up sooner, she wanted to...Maka ended the thought where it was, pushing hair out of her face.

"How'd you sleep?" Soul asked. Maka froze and stopped her hair fiddling. She didn't look at him and decided to speak before he could suspect something. Her dream was better kept under lock and key, at least for now. She didn't think she could talk about it just yet.

"Oh, fine, you?" she quickly said. Soul quirked an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?" he inquired. Maka bit her bottom lip.

_There's a lot of things you should know._

"Maka, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Soul looked at her with soft eyes and Maka risked a glance.

She nearly melted. In that moment she wanted to cry into Soul's shoulder about the terrible nightmare she endured and how much she wanted... Maka shook her head.

"Yeah I know, it's nothing. I can't function right now, that's all. I'm still kinda tired and," Maka sighed. This wasn't working. She looked up at Soul and rubbed her head.

"I just...had a bad dream and, it kept me awake for a while. It.." She trailed. Soul nodded.

"It's fine Maka, we don't have to talk about it. But if you ever want to, I'm here to listen," he stated. Maka smiled at his partner. She had the best weapon in the world. He was always like this, understanding. She remembered back when she was distraught over Crona, Soul said the same thing.

He gave a reassuring smile and Maka felt tinglies go up her spine. It was a good feeling.

They sat there in silence for a while. Maka felt obligated to say something else, but movement from across the room saved her.

It was Black*Star. He sat up and rubbed his temple, muttering something about how people who will surpass God don't get headaches. He looked up to notice the other two awake. Giving a flashy grin, the assassin got out of bed and walked over to his best friend.

"Hey man, how you guys feeling?" he asked after high-fiving Soul.

"Doing alright, could be better," Soul looked to Maka, she nodded and smiled.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm gonna be trapped her for another day or two. How about you?"

"I am the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! What do you think genius?" he grinned. Maka rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a smirk.

A shinigami child shuffled in his blankets.

"Would you keep it down Black*Star? It is way too early for this!" Kid complained, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"NO ONE CAN SILENCE ME!" the blue-haired boy yelled again. Another figure rose out of her sheets and yawned.

"Hey stupid! Shut up!" Liz growled. Maka gave her a questioning look, but she only shot one back. What? She needs her beauty sleep!

Black*Star paid no attention to the blonde, not noticing her sister wake up too.

Tsubaki squirmed and righted herself against the wall behind her bed. She smiled happily to her friends and said good morning. Black*Star turned around and gave her a warm smile. Tsubaki felt warmth on her cheeks.

_That smile, he'll always get me with that smile. It's just so, perfect? Heh, wouldn't he love to hear that!_

Black*Star walked over to her bed and sat down on the side of it. She gave him a questioning look before he kissed her on the cheek. Everyone else in the room was absolutely silent.

No one said a word.

Liz squealed. Soul scoffed.

"OH MY GOSH TSUBAKI IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Liz blurted. Tsubaki gave a shy smile and nodded. The twins and Maka were at her side within the same second. Patty and Liz were talking so fast the most even Maka could understand was,

"OHMYGOSH HOW YOU'VE KNOWN IS RIGHT LONG UNDER LIGHTS AMAZING OMG LIKE WHAT?" Tsubaki was sweat-dropping and holding her arms up to try and calm them down. Maka decided she should try something, taking out her book and charging a Maka chop. The moment she started, Liz and Patty became silent. Maka smirked to herself and asked Tsubaki when it happened. The three curious girls were shocked to hear it was yesterday while everyone else was busy reuniting.

"So how did it happen?" Liz asked.

"He just said he had something serious to say and then told me he loved me. I couldn't believe it!" Tsubaki squealed. This was the happiest she's ever been. Liz and Patty squealed and Maka rubbed her bleeding ears but couldn't help but grin anyway.

_My friends are so loud..._

"I'm so happy for you Tsubaki! Congratulations, I was wondering if you guys had something for each other." Maka chirped. Patty gave Maka a questioning look.

"Hey Maka, do you have a thing for Soul?" she asked. Maka turned bright red and shook her head furiously.

"No, no I do not!" She said quickly. Patty and Liz's eyes were devious stars and Tsubaki started to giggle.

While the girls were busy with their spasmodic conversation, Soul gave Black*Star a high-five and Kid merely smiled.

"I was expecting this sometime soon, with the Kishin out of our hair and all," the shinigami said more to himself than to anyone. Soul still laughed at it.  
_Of course Kid was expecting this, we all were. But leave it to him to predict when exactly it would happen._

"Congrats bro." Soul said.

Black*Star smiled his signature boasting smile, but Kid was monotone again. He was happy for them, really. I guess sometimes he just wishes he was as lucky as the bluenette. Not everyone is fearless.

"Kid, can we go home? I still have that giraffe to kill..." Patty whined, mind already somewhere far, far away. Soul looked to Patty in horror.  
"What!?" he asked her. Patty grinned a Cheshire smile.

"I bought her this stuffed giraffe and she's been trying to "kill" it since I got it for her a day or two after the Super Written Test." Kid explained. Soul was still very confused but he tried to brush off the utter bizarrity of Patty's love for animal abuse.

A knock on the door brought the kids attention to an entering Naigus. She smiled at them, but they probably couldn't tell. Her mouth and upper body were always covered by bandages. It was odd, but she found it more convenient for her than not. She was never one for fashion anyway.

"Hey everyone, how are we feeling?" she asked. Everyone simultaneously agreed they were doing just fine.

"A little tired though," Maka added, sitting down next to Soul.

"My back kinda hurts," Soul complained. Naigus tossed him a pill that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"That's all you get for today, I slightly overdosed you yesterday so it wouldn't hurt as much this morning. Use that only when it becomes unbearable," Naigus said simply. Soul nodded and tucked the pill in his pocket.

"Okay guys, I have some paperwork to fill out, so I'm going to check on your injuries, Maka take it easy. You're not leaving until your side has closed up."

One after another Naigus examined the meisters and weapons, every seemed fine enough to release. After some hefty paperwork, she allowed the students to go home, but they chose to stay with Maka until they were asked to leave. Everyone's mind was racing and they were conversing about their fight with the Kishin. It was an interesting battle, wasn't it? Maka on the other hand, was deep in thought about her personal encounter with Asura.

_It was like there were dozens of blades sprouting from the ground, or maybe out of me? _

_That's stupid..maybe the blades were Soul's? _

_He was unconscious, right? _

_He was too far away to do that anyhow...I do have weapon blood. _

_It might have been me._

_Was it me? _

_Why did the blades shatter once I regained consciousness?_

_They had to be mine right?_

_So I'm a weapon..? What?_

_Why did the weapon blood inside me not awaken until now? _

_Shouldn't I have figured this out sooner? _

_Am I really a weapon? _

_Why did I never ask myself this? _

_My dad is a Death Scythe, why did it never cross my mind?_

An abrupt shake of the shoulders by a concerned Soul tossed all of Maka inquiries out the window.

"Earth to Maka, calling Maka, " He joked, looking her in the eye. His voice was all Maka could hear, the nonsensical gargles of noise her friends were making as they babbled to each other was nothing but a blur. Butterflies rampaged in her stomach and she swallowed and looked into his suddenly concerned eyes.

"E-everything is fine Soul, no need to worry," she told him unconvincingly. Soul made no expression but nodded and rejoined his conversation with Liz on some Jazz group they both like.

The meisters and weapons chatted in the Infirmary for hours, just talking and joking around with each other. Everything was more or less back to normal, as if the battle with Asura never occurred. You wouldn't have guessed it, but it really did affect all of them, though no one let on that it did or decided to think about it.

Black*Star yawned dramatically. It was around 5pm by now.

"I'm beat! Hey Tsubaki, let's go home," he told her excitedly. She nodded and gave a sweet smile.

"Sure Black*Star, bye everyone!" Tsubaki agreed.

"Bye guys! Hey Maka, we'll come to see you tomorrow!" Black*Star said loudly.

The new couple had left the group with a chorus of goodbyes before Patty decided she wanted that stuffed giraffe dead TODAY.

"KID. WE GOTTA GO. NOW." She suddenly yelled. Liz winced at her sister; Kid nearly choked on air being as he was mid-sentence in a conversation with Maka.

"And why is that Patty?" he asked after regaining the ability to breath.

"My giraffe is still alive and I have to kill it! Let's move, move, move!" Patty commanded, pushing Kid and Liz out the door. Luckily they managed to yell a goodbye in time before they left the room. Soul and Maka just stared at the door for a couple of seconds before laughing. After a few minutes they stopped and looked at each other. He smirked and broke the silence, sitting on her bed.

"Hey Maka?" he questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud to be your weapon. You're an amazing meister," he said simply. Maka was taken aback and speechless for a few seconds, looking down at the floor.

_That was nice of him, I think I...Where did that come from? I'm blushing like mad, relax Maka._

She glanced up and Soul look into her eyes, she nawed on her lip and blushed some more before giggling.

"Wow Soul, thanks. You know, you're the coolest weapon ever," she blushed.

"No problem, listen, I'm gonna go home and come back. I gotta take a shower and let Blair know we didn't die. Want anything?"  
"A fresh pair of clothes would be nice.."

"You got it, see you in an hour or two, you gonna be okay?" Soul asked. Maka nodded and he smirked.

"Bye Maka," and with that Soul parted, walking out of the door. Maka listened to his footsteps until they vanished. She stared at the spot he was previously sitting on her bed, Maka felt like something was missing now. She thought of her partner's concerned eyes and sighed.

"I love you Soul..."

************************************************  
**So what did you think? I wanna know! Even if it was horrible and unbearable to read, please tell me! I work for you! As long as you keep telling me what's up I'll keep writing! Love you guys and hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be up a lot sooner~


End file.
